Elegost
As a Dúnedain Ranger, Elegost is the most versatile fighter that joins Berethor's party. He is well diverse in both Bow Craft and Ranger Craft skills. Using Bow Craft skills, Elegost is able to manipulate the abilities of his enemies such as lowering their ability to counter attack, lowering their rate of attack, or even lowering the accuracy of an enemy. Using Ranger Craft skills, Elegost is able to deal severe damage to foes and can immobilize enemies for a turn. Elegost is good friends with the Dwarf Hadhod. Bio Not much is known about Elegost's bio, it is due known heat some point joined the Dunedain and thus met Faramir and Aragorn. A few years later he met Hadhod during the Council of Elrond, where he and Hadhod were given a map to Moria. A short while later he and Hadhod were attacked by a mob of goblins, under command of a Mordor orc, during a stormy night. (this could be possible that at the same time Saruman stopped Gandalf from passing over the mountain by using his wizardry, since it was storming and voices were heard). Hadhod was carried away by a landslide while Elegost was wounded and the orc took his map. The next day Elegost was chased by a few warg packs, but luckily Berethor and Idrial arrived. After having killed the orcs who came to near to Rivendell, they rescued Hadhod from a cave troll. the two friends being reunited, Elegost and Hadhod decided to follow the Gondorian on his quest. Possible realm It is possible that Elegost was a human coming from Dale, since he is swift with the bow and has friends amongst the Dwarves, such as Hadhod, an Erebor Dwarf, and of course Dale is adjacent to the Lonely Mountain. Skills Elegost, if equipped properly, can be one of the most useful and powerful characters in The Third Age. He possesses high amounts of speed if used frequently, and carries lots of effect containing attacks (either in Bow or Ranger Craft), such as Crippling Might. One of his most useful moves is Arrows of Sleep, in which can be powered by his Passive Skills: *Sleep Volley, which allows Arrows of Sleep to attack all enemies. *Lingering Sleep, which causes the enemy(ies) to sleep for the duration of the fight (provided they aren't attacked) One of Elegost's drawbacks is his armor rating, which isn't exactly the highest (due to the fact that he wears light chainmail and leather clothing), which is the reason why he has higher speed which allows him to dodge attacks more frequently. Elegost's most powerful and damaging moves are True Shot (last Bow Craft move) and Northern Storm (second to last move learned in Ranger Craft if his other abilities are learned first). *True Shot: A devastating Bow Craft move that can deal over 10,000 HP in damage. *Northern Storm: Spirit Attack that can be further enhanced via Spirit Enhancement elfstones. After initial damage is taken, the amount of damage is dealt over time which usually takes place after 2 turns. Elegost can also "examine" enemies to determine their strengths and weaknesses. Weapons Although Elegost has a sword (as shown in the cutscenes), he never uses it during actual gameplay. Instead, he relies on his bow to kill enemies. Category:Characters Category:Men Category:Dúnedain Category:Fellowship members Category:Non-canonical characters